Labeled
by SignatureSilvCurl
Summary: Nothing in specific. Just some OC story. don't Care? DONT F-ing read. But you do care, please review nicely :3 Raep is involved.


_((Remember, This is Katalina story, not the actual me if anyone happens to find this and read it so, suck it. Im pretty much doing this out of lyrics))_

_Little Erica is eleven years old_

_She's steady trying to figure out where the world is so cold._

_So, she pops x to get rid of all the pain._

_plus she's having sex with a boy who's sixteen._

_Emotions run deep and she thinks she's in love._

_So there's no protection he'd using no glove._

_Never thinking about the consequences of her actions_

_Living for today and not Tomorrow's satifaction._

_The days go by and her belly gets big._

_The father bails out he aint ready for a kid._

_Knowing her mama will blow it all outta proportion._

_Plus she lives poor so no money for abortion._

_Erica is stuck up in the world on her on own._

_Forced to think that hell is a place called home._

_Nothing else to do but get her clothes and pack._

_She says shes about to run away and NEVER COME BACK._

_..._

_Unfortunately..I am not like Little Erica that are in these lyrics..Although.._

_Most of what it says is true.._

_I am 17...Had sex with a 23 year old teacher..Used no protection.. My belly is big.. The father didn't bail out.. My mother blew it all out of proportion because father doesn't make enough for an abortion..(thatsanasianforya)._

_But.. I knew that I wasn't stuck up in the world on my own, I knew hell wasn't my home._

_Nothing else to do but deal with the pain._

_But sister says that she'll try to keep that pain away.._

Its been... at least 2 months... I got a little bit of a swollen belly.. My emotions were already sky rocketing. I randomly cry in the middle of my classes.. I rage when I don't want to be angry.. I have the weirdest cravings in the world and then.. I get... horny without even wanting to... Its fucking crazy.. Its how I got into ..This next situation..

Chemistry..second class of the day..

We were just starting my daily torture.. Whispers.. laughing.. pointing..sexual comments..Disappointment comments.. I just wanted to die.. I wanted Anya to be in this class with me.. But the only one I had in my class, was Gilbert. He was angry and disappointed with me, But, He was never the type of person to hate me.. So, he started to act like a real friend when he realized that I was pregnant. Although when he wanted to act like a real friend.. He gets himself kicked out of class for it.

Anyways... Arthur was standing next to some red haired freckled kid.. He almost looked exactly like him! The eye brows and everything.. But..he was a tiny bit shorter than Arthur. He worn a plaid golfers hat and the school's spring uniform. He also had a tooth pick in between his lips, chewing on it.

"Attention student, I want to introduce you to a new comer to this class.. Patrick KIRKLAND."

Oh my fucking god, I knew it.

"He is my nephew and he will be staying with us until he is able to graduate...Or until he gets himself kick out again." He grumbled the last part. He didn't seem to happy about his own nephew being here.

"Charmed.." Patrick grunted a bit.

"Take a seat anywhere you want, just don't sit-"

Patrick had already taken his seat next to me.

"Next.. to Katalina.."

"Whatever, Just get on with ye' lesson Uncail bastaird." he waved his hand in dismissal.

I can already sense that Arthur was getting extremely uncomfortable with this. But he sighed, hoping for the best and faced the other students again." Alright class, today..."

I leaned onto the table, being incredibly tired.. I haven't gotten any sleep at all.. I've been getting sick because of my children that I am carrying.

"Eh.. You."I heard from my right and I looked at Patrick.

"...What...?" I hesitated to answer.

"Hm.. you seem cute.."

I heard more and more whispers and I curled my arms onto the table and hides my face into them.

"OI! QUIET!" Arthur had scolded the class.

"..." Patrick had went quiet.

The entire class period.. I felt him glancing at me.

The bell rang.. I rush out of my class, then went to the bathroom first thing..

I locked myself in a bathroom stall and at on the toilet, letting my tears fall silently.

I looked around in the stall. I saw comments about me.. Whatever..

Suddenly I got a sudden heat inside of me."A-ah.."

I twitched, wiggling on the seat a bit and I gripped onto the bars that are bolted on the wall of the stall. My face turning dark red."W..w-what the..why am I ..?"

this was truely unbearable. I couldn't go to my next class like this so.. the next best thing..Masturbate..

I took off my shirt and skirt to release some of the heat, then I started to... rub myself down there. I was so sensitive.. I gasped at first touch..

I rubbed and rubbed then i'd finger.

I held in my moans, trying not to let anyone know I was in here but when that bell rang I let out a small moan.

I didn't think anyone would hear it but..I was wrong..

I heard someone come into the bathroom. My eyes widened as I covered my mouth while I kept fingering.

"Who be in here?" I heard a familiar voice.. it wasn't too familiar though. Where have I heard it before..? Either way, I didn't respond as I quickly got my feet onto the toilet seat.

Then I'd see my clothes on the floor, my eyes widened when he stopped in front of my stall.

It was quiet for a moment then-

wait.. Could it be.-

The stall door was kicked open, my eyes widened at the sight. It was Patrick and he stared down at me with his neon emerald eyes.

"Hmph.. You huh?"

I twitched, blushing incredibly deeply when I realized that I had my fingers inside of me.

"Hm..You know, I was kicked out of my old school.."He got closer to me, I flinched backing up into the back of the toilet. He closed the stall door behind him." You know why?"

He made me remove my fingers out of me. I didn't want to ask but.. I'm afraid I was going to get an answer anyways..

Oddly enough.. He took out two pairs of hand cuffs.. Hand cuffing the one hand he removed from me onto one of the bars." I be the punk that always be getting what he wanted in sexual favors.."

I gasped loudly, tugging at the tight hand cuffs." N-n-no! don't touch me!" I tried to swat him away from mebut he just grabbed that hand and hand cuffed that one to the other bar."A-Ah!"

Then..He pulled out duck tape from his bag."If ye don't shut up and enjoy it. Then this is going over that trap.." He threated, pulling out some of the silver tape.

I squirmed, then screaming out."HE-"

My screams were silent once he slapped the tape over my mouth." I told ye'~"

He'd spit out the tooth pick in his mouth before he'd take off his belt and let his pants just fall off, kicking it off of his ankles.

I could tell he raped many.. He wouldn't have been so prepared if he hadn't..

He'd grab my hips roughly, pulling them out from under me so that my back was kind of laying on the tiolet seat. He'd pull his cock out of his boxers, rubbing it against my already wet pussy."m-mn!"

"Hm.. Seems that you're pregnant too.."He'd rub his thumb gentle on my stomach, then smirked." Heh.. A whore, eh! I am going to have fun with you while I am here.." He laughed evilly yet quietly as he shoved his cock inside of me, my hot, slippery wet walls enclosing tightly on it.

"a-ahh...~ Almost as tight as a Virgin.."He smirked wider as he'd thrust to faster and harder.

I screamed/moaned into the tape while he raped me, hard.

I didn't want this at all but it felt so good. But I know for sure, It didn't feel right. I mean.. it was Arthur's nephew and they almost looked alike..

His cock pulsed inside of me and I could feel him going harder, leaning over as he gripped onto one of my breasts roughly with one hand."My god, these are huge tits." He whispered into my ear as he started to thrust deeper.

"MN!" I squirmed underneath him, my back suddenly arched as I released on his cock, my juices flowing out of me.

Suddenly his thrusts started to become uneven."Mn~ Here it come, Brea~" He suddenly said.

My eyes widened as I screamed into the tape more when I had felt him release a large load of his semen inside of me that it even leaked out of me and onto the tiolet seat.

"mn..mn..mn.." I panted with my nose. He panted loudly, still inside of me. He still had that smirk."...Lets go for another round.."

I shook my head, refusing. Then right when he was about to go again. There was a loud door slam.

"Was zum Teufel ist los! ?" I heard a loud, stern german voice enter the room.

I screamed through the tape for him to hear it.

"...Katalina..?"

It was the teacher I most hated in my school, Mr. Beilshmidt. He stared at the scene in front of him. Glaring at me in disappointment.

"Ah...Busted?"

Mr. Beilshmidt grabbed Patrick by the back of his school jacket's collar, yanking him away from the stall." YOU TWO WILL BE REPORTED TO THE DEANS IMMEDIATELY!"

My eyes widened" MN!"

He walked over to me, ripping the duck tape clean off of my mouth. I screamed in pain." AHH! JERK!"

"... I knew you couldn't be a good student.. You really are a whore..a slut..a fucking cum dumpster." He growled at me, breaking the handcuffs off of the bars but leaving them on my wrist. I let my body fall to the floor as I started to cry.

" Pick yourself up and get yourself dressed, slut.." I could feel the germans stare. It stung.. it hurt..it burns..

I cried loudly as I curled up on the floor.

"Hmph.."He'd yank the back of Patrick's coat, pulling him out of the bathroom." I will be back for you, you better be dressed when I come back.."

Patrick looked over to me before he was taken away." Heh... Seems like..You're labeled for life.."

Well... There you have it... Thats how it REALLY got kicked up a notch.. the rumor spreaded..and spreaded..and spreaded.. But, Unfortunately, they didn't kick Patrick out. Oh hell no.. But.. it was his fault that..

_I WAS LABELED FOR LIFE._


End file.
